1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a position detecting device that detects the rotational position of a driving body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A contactless detecting device, which uses a permanent magnet and a detecting element for detecting a magnetic field, is used.
Since a mechanism for detecting a rotational position or the like causes fewer issues by wear and the like, the contactless detecting device is used in various industrial fields.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-156245 discloses a structure in which a cup disposed between a holder (case) and a housing and a rotating shaft mounted on the cup are disposed so as to be received by a bearing of the housing.
FIG. 10 is a sectional view of a contactless displacement sensor 100 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-156245. The contactless displacement sensor 100 includes a permanent magnet 107 that is provided in a cup 108 fixed to a rotating shaft 109 rotating together with the displacement of an object to be detected and a Hall element 105 that detects the rotation of the permanent magnet 107 in a contactless manner, and detects the displacement of the object to be detected by the Hall element 105.
The housing 111 restricts the movement of the rotating shaft 109 to one side in an axial direction by the bottom of the cup 108 that is fixed to the rotating shaft 109. The holder 101 comes into contact with an end portion 108a of the cup 108, which is fixed to the rotating shaft 109, at a plurality of positions and restricts the movement of the rotating shaft 109 to the other side in the axial direction by a restriction portion 101r. As shown in FIG. 10, the tilt of the rotating shaft 109 with which the cup 108 is integrated is suppressed by the bearing 113 provided in the housing 111 and the restriction portion 101r provided in the holder 101.
However, because the housing 111 and the holder 101 are separate bodies, it is difficult to obtain accuracy in restricting the tilt of the shaft.
These and other drawbacks exist.